


Danny Phantom: The Hobby Continues

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Danny is certainly enjoying his new hobby. Picks up about an hour or two after my storyDanny Phantom: New Hobby.





	Danny Phantom: The Hobby Continues

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Danny is certainly enjoying his new hobby. Picks up about an hour or two after my story _Danny Phantom: New Hobby._
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“Sooo, run that by me again.” Danny said to his sister after she barged in on him playing some _Doomed_ on the computer in their parents' lab and hastily began explaining she’d just been attacked by a ghost.

“I told you,” Jazz began, “I was at the store and a ghost started making a ton of mischief around me!”

Danny fought to suppress his smirk, feeling very glad that she didn’t realize it was him who had been doing the pranking. “Are you sure? You look alright?”

“It was mostly just being annoying.” she grumbled, refusing to recount exactly what the ghost had done.

“So what’d it look like?” he asked, already knowing what her answer would be.

“I don’t know, it was invisible!” she exclaimed while beginning to pace the floor. “What do you normally do when that happens?”

How green she still was at dealing with ghosts was showing well. “That… doesn’t normally happen.” Rubbing the back of his head to look sheepish, Danny added, “Um, look, if the ghost was just annoying you and we don’t even know what to look for, then there isn’t really much we can do right now. We’ll just have to keep out eyes open and see what happens.”

“Pfft, or not see it.” she mumbled. Sighing, she walked out of the lab. “If you need me, I’ll be in my room.”

Once she was out of the room, Danny smirked before transforming himself in a flash of light.

-

Closing the door behind her as she entered her room, Jazz was still grumbling to herself about a “stupid, pervy ghost. When I find it, I… I don’t know what I’m gonna do, but it will HURT!”

Unbuttoning her pants, Jazz dropped them, once more revealing the aqua-colored thong that left most all of her cheeks exposed and rode up a bit between said soft flesh. Turning her hips towards a full-length mirror against one of the walls, Jazz inspected the damage that had been done earlier.

“Geez…” Looking at her right buttock, Jazz could still see the red handprint that had been left there. Tentatively, she tapped a single finger against the spot and winced. “Yeah, definitely not gonna be sleeping on my back tonight.” While still stinging, there didn’t seem to be any severe or lasting damage, just something that would be sore and red for a while. 

Then, out of nowhere, she felt an unseen hand pat the sore spot on her butt.

“EEP!” Panicked, the girl jumped forward before spinning around. Not seeing anyone, she had a pretty good idea of what as happening. “Oh no… Not agAAAAINNGH!” Her plea turned into a cry as hand grabbed the front of her thong and pulled her up to her tiptoes. “Nyyghh!”

Her arms flailed and swung ahead of her but were obviously just passing through whatever ghost was doing this.

“LetmegolemegolemmegoHOHO!” she begged. In desperation, she grabbed at the spot that her thong had been lifted up to and was rewarded with the feeling of a solid hand being there.

Well, being there for a second.

Then it became intangible, letting Jazz fall to her knees with a gasp of relief as she slumped over, leaving her butt sticking up in the air. “Oh that hurrrt…” Her crotch was chafed from the attack, but at least it had stopped.

Stopped for a moment that is.

Just as she was starting to recover, a pair of ghostly hands grabbed onto the back of her thong and lifted her straight off the ground. “EEEYAHHHOW!” It was all of her limbs flailing now as she was held aloft by her thong, its material slicing between her butt cheeks mercilessly and worsened as the ghost started to bounce her. “Nrrgghh! OWWIEEE! STAAHHHP IIIT!”

Giving the girl a quick spin that made her squeal as her thong reached the halfway point on he back, the ghost then proceeded to toss the redhead onto her bed. She started to get up on all fours, which left her butt sticking out once more.

This, of course, made for the perfect target to deliver a hard slap right on the already-there handprint.

**SMACK!**

“YEEEEEOWWWWIEEEEE!” Jazz shrieked. “OwowowowowOWHOWWWW!” The girl began taking in deep breaths to try and calm herself. She didn’t really notice when a full minute went by, too busy trying to calm down now that the attack seemed to have stopped. _I swear, this ghost is history when we catch it!_

-

Still in his Danny Phantom form, Jazz’s brother floated into his room and flopped down on her bed with his hands behind his head before turning back into Danny Fenton. “Heh, who knew messing with your older sister could be so much fun?” he asked himself with a smile on his face.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml762535517']=[] 


End file.
